1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly and more particular, to an electrical connector assembly exhibiting excellent grounding capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,292 discloses an electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly includes an insulative housing, a RJ45 connector, a stacked Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, a daughter circuit board and a magnetic module mounted on the daughter circuit board. The daughter circuit board includes a plurality of circuit traces. The RJ45 connector is electrically connected with the circuit traces of the daughter circuit board. The daughter circuit board includes a grounding finger mounted thereon, the USB connector includes a metal shell engaging with the grounding finger, thereby forming an electrical connection between the daughter circuit board and the USB connector. However, the grounding finger needs to be manufactured separately and be soldered to the daughter circuit board. Therefore, the working procedure of the electrical connector assembly is relatively excessive and the cost is relatively high.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.